Bittersweet Temptations
by Haunted-Echoes
Summary: She was an enigma, attracting them like moths to a light. She was attractive, with her exotic appearance and unusual personality. She was tempting, reminding them that they can't always have what they want.. Or can they? AkatsukixSakura!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. I really have to stop coming up with all of these ideas. ;w; But, this one just.. Hit me. Like a big, giant glob of inspiration. I had to write it down and create another story. :D Though, just a warning: The story will start like most do. Sakura feeling weak, and taking it upon herself to go and make herself stronger. Yada Yada. But, it will change in about chapter 1, after the prologue here. :D With some AkaSaku looove. If ya get my drift.  
><strong>_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Side Note: Happy Halloween, everyone! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Haunted-Echoes does not claim ownership of character names used, brands, products, bands, or anything with any original thought except for plot lines, and many, many more ideas within that twisted little head of hers.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Key:<span>**

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

><p><strong><span>3rd Person POV<span>**

"Aww. Is the little girl crying?" Mocked one of the masked shinobi, making Sakura hiccup and turn to shoot a venom-dripping glare. If looks could kill, this particular shinobi would be but a puddle of mush. Though, the stare did nothing but make them laugh, as Sakura bit her inner cheek.

It was one of _those_ days. Where she stood by in the sidelines, not able to do much while the rest of Team Seven fought. She just stood there, like an ornament. Unable to do much but protect the customer, armed with a kunai and nothing more. She watched Team Seven get defeated. She questioned why they were sent on such a dangerous mission. And soon, she was questioning herself.

"Sakura-chan! Behind you!" Naruto shouted desperately, watching as her eyes widened, before she too was captured with little effort. Sasuke had to narrow his eyes at the sight. _Weak._ She was weak, and everybody knew it. Even Sakura.

**'Sakura! Beat them up! What are you waiting for?' **What _was_ she waiting for? Oh, right. She was tied up. Begrudgingly, she gritted her teeth and allowed her intelligent mind to work.

Three guys were fighting Kakashi, along with four fighting Naruto and Sasuke. One stood guard over her and the customer she was supposed to watch over. One thing she learned over the time of her being a kunoichi - always come prepared. And prepared she was. Having a razor hidden within her shinobi sandals, all she needed was a distraction and she could retrieve it, untie herself and the customer, before attacking the unsuspecting shino-

She didn't get a chance to finish her thought. There was her savior, in the form of Uchiha Sasuke. In one swift, fluid motion he knocked the shinobi out with a blow to the back of his neck. Her heart was pounding, though not only with adrenaline. It was Uchiha Sasuke - her crush! Her knight in shining armor! Her-

"You're weak. You can't even be trusted with the simple task of defending the customer." Spat the so-called knight in shining armor. Her heart dropped to her stomach as her previous excitement dulled with every venom-dripping word that came out of his tempting lips. She dropped her gaze, before standing. Hot liquid burned the back of her eyes, feeling completely helpless.. He was right. She was weak. Why was she a kunoichi again?

Oh, right. To gain his affection.

She closed her eyes tightly, before clenching her fists at her sides. She can't cry. Not in front of them. Urging the tears away with pure will, she blinked her eyes open before glancing up at the rest of her team. They looked beat, but at least none of their eyes were on her.. Criticizing her with their disapproving gazes..

"Hey, Sakura-chan! That was quite the fight, right? Aha! I sure beat teme, right, Sakura-chan?" Asked the ever energetic member of their squad, making her momentarily forget her depressing thoughts. Her temper flared to life as Inner Sakura cheered her on with renewed vigor, and soon, a pale fist was thrust at the unsuspecting head of the boy in an impressive blow.

"Don't call him that, idiot!" And this was where Kakashi's eyes creased up in a smile, watching the two. Where Naruto pouted and wined to Sakura, as she seethed and continued to pound on Naruto.

But, somewhere in the back of that intelligent mind of hers..

.. She knew Naruto only said it to get her thoughts away from Sasuke's hurtful words..

.. She knew that they all knew that she was only a burden placed upon the team..

.. She knew she was weak.

She knew.

* * *

><p>"Wow! That was a long mission, dattebayo! Hey, Sakura-chan.. What do you say about going out to ramen?"<p>

They had just returned from the long and stressful mission, and each one of them felt exhausted. Where Naruto got this energy, she didn't know. But she needed a break. Time to think. Time to wonder about 'what ifs'.

"Sorry, Naruto. But I think I'm just going to go home." Now _that _was a surprise. Normally, she would blow Naruto off and ask Sasuke instead. And each member expressed some kind of look or expression that screamed 'What just happened?'

Offering them a fake smile, she turned in the direction of her house before beginning to walk with forced steps. She wanted to be with Sasuke. But.. She wanted to be alone more. This was a rare moment, considering Sasuke was the one that was on her mind 24/7. But today.. Today he opened her eyes to a new world. One where she focused more on her strength. So that she could impress Sasuke, of course!

She sighed at the thought. It didn't feel _right._ Shaking her head, she turned her gaze towards the dark, star-filled sky. Sometimes, she wished she could fly. Fly away from all of her problems, and start a new life elsewhere.. Free. Like a bird.

Seizing her wishful thinking once she reached the doorstep of her house in the civilian side of town, she plastered on yet another fake smile before fishing out her key and walking inside. Her parents were probably sleeping, so she relied on her stealth training to allow her to stalk to her room after closing and locking the door behind her, silent as the night itself. Once she reached her room, she opened the door, closed it behind her, before walking over and falling upon the lush covers of her bed. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips as she slipped off her ninja sandals, before maneuvering herself under the covers and closing her eyes.

Her eyes soon opened moments later as she stared blankly at her ceiling, before her gaze drifted over to her window. There was the sky again.. Along with the moon in the shape of a crescent. It was a rather beautiful sight, she would say. With the silver light coating the world with it's comforting glow. It was a peaceful moment, but that moment soon ended as Inner Sakura made an appearance at that moment.

**'Well, today was quite a day...'**

_'Tell me about it..'_

**'What are you going to do now?'**

_'I don't know.. Maybe focus more on my strength to focus on impressing Sasuke-kun?'_

**'As much as I love that hunk, screw that! We need to kick some ass and take names!'**

Blinking, surprised, it took her a few moments to respond. _'What? How do you think we can do that?'_

**'I have a few ideas.. But only one that we can pull off tonight.'**

_'Tonight? So soon-!'_

**'I know, I know. But.. I know you're as sick and tired of being called weak as I am. We might as well start now while we have the opportunity!'**

_'W-Well.. Tell me about the idea first, then I'll think about it.' _

**'Simple. We leave the village to hone in our skills, then return once we're a legend!'**

_'WHAT? Are you crazy? We'll become a missing-nin!'_

**'... Riiiiight. I forgot about tha-'**

_'You're an idiot.'_

**'Hey! I said I had other ideas, didn't I? We could leave after discussing the whole situation with the Hokage. He'll understand and set it in the records that we're off training or something like that.'**

Sakura thought about it for a moment, feeling nervous and uneasy. _'Do you think that will actually work..?'_

**'Of course it will! Have I ever been wrong?'**

She was slowly beginning to bend to Inner Sakura's will. All she needed was a little push, and her Inner knew it.

**'Come on, Outer. Don't you want to impress Sasuke?'**

_'Y-Yes.'_

**'Then listen to me. Go to bed, and in the morning we'll go to the Hokage.'**

_'.. Fine.'_

Closing her eyes and grumbling to herself, she turned on her side before closing her eyes. Sometimes all she wanted to do was cast Inner away.. But she knew she would regret so afterwards.

As her ire slowly ebbed away, she found it easier to sleep. Her heart was lighter, and she knew, at that moment. That maybe Inner was right.

* * *

><p>"What? You mean I really can go?" She sounded hopeful as she jumped to a stand, eyes wide as they stared at the male on the other side of the desk. His eyes were glazed over with mirth at her reaction, before he nodded his head with a chuckle.<p>

"Yes, you can go. I've been watching you and the other rookies. I think this will be a good opportunity for you. I'll easily find a replacement for you on your team, even though I'm sure they won't accept anybody but you." Stated the elder male, his eyes creasing into a smile. He watched as liquid lined her eyelids, before the tears spilled over on her porcelain cheeks. She had never been so thrilled.

"Thank you! So much!" She allowed the hot tears roll down her cheeks as she grinned, Inner Sakura cheering within the confines of her head.

"But, I'm going to make a suggestion. There's a woman that goes by the name of Tsunade. She is a large gambler, and it might be difficult for you to find her. But once you do, it will be worth it. You'll see- Now out of my office! Go get your supplies and be out of the village by noon, or else I might change my mind!"

She knew he was kidding, but she didn't want to take any risks. Running out of his office with a large grin, she raised her hand and wiped away any evidence of her weakened moment before leaving the tower. She rushed over to her house and complied with his orders, stocking up with everything she would need for the trip ahead. Many of hidden weapons, along with plenty of them within her pouch. Smoke-bombs, energy bars, ointment, etc. Once she was sure she had everything, she glanced at herself in the mirror.

Oh, _right. _Her clothes. Glancing at a storing scroll she had laying about her room, she pursed her lips. She had _no _idea how to store it with anything, but she supposed she could figure it out. Grasping the scroll, she set to work.

About an hour later, she was standing at the large gates. She had packed light.. Well, actually, it was the scroll tied to her hip that held everything. Clothes, sleeping bags, food, and anything else she might need on her journey to find this so-called Tsunade.

She glanced back at the village she was going to leave behind, and her heart sunk at the thought of leaving behind her friends. But, she knew it was the best. Hopefully Team 7 will understand...

Then, she remembered. Sasuke himself called her weak.. Insulted her abilities as a ninja. They would understand. She knew it.

Waving the gate keepers farewell, she began to walk ahead.

.. And this, was the last time that anybody had seen the weak kunoichi.. The next time they would see her, would be quite a ways into the future, and they would find that she wasn't just the same Sakura anymore. But a stronger, more altered version.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note: <em>**Wow, that took a long time. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the Prologue!

And don't forget to...

**_R E V I E W!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: L-LOL. One review made me laugh, really. "Just don't take forever to update." Oh my. You know me so well. ;w; BUT ALAS, SINCE IT WAS ASKED OF ME- I suppose I'll attempt to update my fictions faster. Though, keep in mind that I have three of them I'm focusing on.  
><strong>_

_**I'm the Queen of procrastination, what can I say?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Haunted-Echoes does not claim ownership of character names used, brands, products, bands, or anything with any original thought except for plot lines, and many, many more ideas within that twisted little head of hers.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Key:<span>**

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

><p><strong><span>3rd Person POV<span>**

A large cloud of smoke appeared, signaling that the Summoning Jutsu was activated.

Soon after, stood a proud adult kunoichi with a head of pink tresses, flowing freely with the wind from the newly developed height. It was Haruno Sakura, the same female that Tsunade herself trained and passed on her legacy with pride. Even going to the extent of saying that one day she with pass her successor, and will become a medical ninja known far and wide. She was standing on Katsuyu, whom was softly whispering to the summoner.

They were out in the middle of nowhere, just as Sakura liked it. Solitude. She had grown to enjoy it during the many years she was away from Konoha.

Blinking, startled, she remembered. Konoha. The place she once called home. The place where she was constantly reminded that she was weak, only a burden placed upon the unusually strong Team 7... Well, excluding her, of course.

Her eyes hardened**, **scoffing at the thought. Her emerald oculars glanced down at Katsuyu, before a confident grin etched into her full petal-pink lips.

She not only had grown stronger, but her appearance differed from before as well. She no longer was cute, but seductive. Where her hair had once roamed free down her back, was now tied into a topknot along her head. Her eyes and nose had stayed the same, or at least similar to what she had looked like before. The adoring button nose accompanied with large eyes, containing the startling emerald green that she was known to have. But her lips had filled out, and gained a petal pink color. Her face structure remained, keeping that heart-shaped face that had once been considered cute. But, considering that she had lost the baby fat along her cheeks, it was considered something completely opposite of cute. Attractive.

Her body that once had very little curves had filled out. Literally. She had gained a generous bust, to the extent that she had bragging purposes. Though, obviously Tsunade still beat her in that compartment. Her stomach was now toned with muscle that had been built up from the many years of torturous exercises that Tsunade forced her to complete, all while her hips flared out into an alluring hourglass figure. Her legs were lean and long, aiding her with bone-shattering kicks and speed that she had not known she possessed, until Tsunade stepped into the picture.

But, that was just her body. Her clothing had to be changed, mostly due to the changes her body had made through the awkward stages of puberty. A red dress reaching down to the middle of her thighs, slits on both sides of the dress to ensure that her body move fluidly and without difficulty when in battle. Black, skin tight shorts to ensure that no perverts will get any ideas. The Haruno clan crest placed proudly on the back of her dress, along with burgundy leather gloves that reached up to her bicep. But, her outfit wouldn't be complete without her black leather boots that reached past her knee, containing multiple hidden weapons that she can easily gain access to.

"You sure have changed over the years, Sakura-sama." Stated the soft spoken voice of Katsuyu. Sakura also knew this, and felt her pride swell. She was no longer the weak link. She was one at the top.

One that had far gotten over Uchiha Sasuke.

She had realized during the many years that he may have a pretty face, but that personality of his definitely needed a fine tuning. Her raging crush had dulled, to the point of nonexistence, and she was comfortable this way. This meant to boy to impress, no stress put among herself, no what if's, and basically.. Less troubles. Sure, she still thought back on his memory and admired his looks and talent, but that was about it.

Really, it began to make her think about how he'd look now, all grown up.. Most likely just as handsome as ever, she'd assume. Along with Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and well.. The rest of her friends. She'd even go as far as wondering about the sand siblings.

A soft exhale of breath escaped her lips as the bittersweet feeling of nostalgia passed over here. She realized that she was daydreaming, and a smirk tugged at her lips.

"Ah. Pardon my disrespect, Katsuyu-san. Thank you for the new advantage point so that I can scout out the land." She spoke with the respect that the summoning animal deserved. "You can return now."

Acknowledging her words, Katsuyu excused herself as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, allowing Sakura to fall down and land on the ground with the grace and agility of a cat. Soon after she began walking in the direction of the Fire Country, carrying an air of confidence.

Meanwhile, a cloaked figure lurching in the shadows observed the captivating scene from the side, masking his chakra with perfect precision as the blood-red signature of the Sharingan flared to life, now observing her more closely. She had little idea of his presence, and he'd like to maintain it for as long as he can. This female- he was sure that he had heard of her. The pink hair, the leather gloves, the Haruno symbol displayed proudly on her back.. He was sure it was her. The lone female that had caught Leader-sama's interest - well, other than Konan. But he supposed she didn't count, considering he had suspicions that there was something a bit more than just being partners. Their bond ran far deeper than that, a bond he remembered that he once shared with Sasuke.

He turned, closing his eyes and beginning to walk away silently. Sakura still had little clue about his presence, and was a bit uneasy. During the last little while she had felt that she was being watched, and closely too. She set it off as paranoia, not wanting to release that feeling of excitement and happiness of returning home. To Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Itachi. Itachi POV<span>**

His crimson oculars stared dully at the table before him, finding it quite useless for the Leader himself to be calling a meeting in such short notice, insisting that the members be their in person. His acute hearing caught the sounds of heavy footfall belonging to his partner beside him, who was carrying around Samehada as if it was nothing. He paid little attention to him though, being his mind was on other things.

Other things like that pink haired female.

The duo walked through the forest, and Itachi subconsciously estimated how long it would take for them to get there. He assumed about an hour with the pace they were going, unless Leader-sama got impatient and summons them all there himself.

His expression remained as dead as a rock, other than the slight amused gleam glazing over his oculars. He could just imagine the reactions the more.. Flamboyant.. members of Akatsuki, which would be nothing short of entertaining, to say the least.

But, he allowed his thoughts to drift back over to the female with the petal-pink hair, resembling sakura petals in full bloom. She was attractive, he would admit that. But it was her talent and the way she held herself that interested him. It oozed strength, not only physically but emotionally as well, as long as something deeper, more complex. It excited him, and he always did enjoy a good game. He wanted to figure her out for himself, unravel the mysteries she held deep within her.

He assumed this was what also attracted Leader-sama, yet he wasn't as naive. He wanted her strength and abilities, considering that the closest thing the Akatsuki had to a medical ninja was Zetsu and his herbs, along with Kakuzu's stitching. Other than that, the members would have to suck it up if they happened to get injured. Having a medical ninja would be a valuable asset to gain for them, and it would give them more confidence to complete whatever they had to. Along with the fact that it would make the fear of leaving a rather bad injury unchecked and unhealed before starting a new mission. He wouldn't lie, it had happened to a few members before. Yet, not him. He still had yet to meet somebody who could withstand against him and his Sharingan.

"Oi, oi, Itachi-chan. You're out of it. We're here already." Casually stated Kisame as he pressed his hands together, unsealing the five-seal barrier as the large, circular boulder raised enough to allow the both of them to pass through. Itachi walked alongside Kisame as the two entered, seeing that they were the second last team to arrive. Itachi nodded at the Leader who bore down at them with his intimidating set of Rinnegan oculars, before gesturing for the two to take their place. Doing so, Itachi made his way over to the rest of the members, who were organized in a neat semi-circle, still awaiting Kakuzu and Hidan.

It didn't take long for Itachi's gaze to follow the boulder as it raised, revealing the last members to arrive.

"Oh, look at that. We're fucking last because of _some _dipshit that wanted to stop by to collect a bounty! Seriously Kakuzu, you can be a real bastard sometimes."

Itachi took on the sight of the bickering pair, unimpressed. Their behavior was unprofessional, especially in the presence of Leader-sama himself. After another few moments, a loud, booming voice silenced the pair with an order. Itachi had assumed that the Leader was running a tight schedule, that or else he wasn't in the mood for things to be prolonged.

"Now that we are all here, I can begin. Report your missions in seeking Haruno Sakura." They had been searching for the girl for a while now, but she seemed to escape their grasp every time. She was sneaky, able to escape their grasp and get them off her tail as if it was a second nature. And it proved to be rather irritating, considering Leader-sama insisted that they find her before they continue in on their regular missions.

Itachi blinked. Something must have been wrong with him, he was drifting off a lot today. And it all started from the simple sight of that pink headed kunoichi. Sighing, he noted that it was finally his turn to inform the rest of his achievement.

Clearing his throat, he began, "I managed to gain sight of the kunoichi today, and a particular location in which she is headed." He paused, seeing that all eyes were now on him, intrigued. "She's returning to Konoha as we speak."

The room began to gain a chill as all eyes turned to their leader, who looked as emotionless as ever. Although, in those intimidating oculars of his lurched a disturbing gleam. One that definitely promised that they would work their asses off to retrieve her by the end of the day.

"I see... I'm assigning you all a new mission, one that is to be completed today." He began as Itachi closed his eyes, deeming that his assumption had been correct.

"Go and retrieve Haruno Sakura. Alive."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Later on. Akatsuki POV<span>  
><strong>

They already had been out for about an hour, and were rapidly approaching the Fire Country's boarder. They planned on surrounding Konoha and retrieving her before she could make contact with them, considering kidnapping her while they knew she was still loyal would cause more troubles than they needed at the moment. This plan, of course, relied on if they managed to make it to Konoha before she did. Though they were confident that she was in no hurry, but they took precautions and sent Zetsu out to search for her, and if possible, keep an eye on her before reporting back to them with his other half.

Their plan had succeeded.

A few hours later, the white side of Zetsu had informed them of her current location, camping a few miles north of them. This changed everything, as they suddenly halted their draining run, all thoughts running along the same line.

Ambush.

They agreed to spontaneously surrounding her and forcing her to their will with brute strength itself, deeming that the fastest way to complete their mission. Some of the more organized members would have preferred a better plan, one that included actual thought, but they still had seen the fact that it would waste precious time they could not afford to have. The Leader gave them a specific timeline for their mission to complete, and if they were not punctual they were surely get punished. So, they set off once more in a blur of black and red, heading north and directly towards their main target.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

A soft exhale escaped her lips as emerald oculars gazed into the fire before her, deep in thought. The flames licked at her exposed sockets as they continued their infinite dance, lighting up the darkening skies and offering her warmth that the ground and area around her did not.

Suddenly a harsh shiver rolled down her spine, and for once she knew she wasn't alone. Her eyes narrowed as her previous line of thought dropped immediately, set aside to be thought again another time. Her hands clenched into fist as the sound of leather rubbing against each other resided around the campsite, her guard immediately up.

And then, she knew. She was surrounded.

Her will to fight flared to life, and it showed. The Akatsuki who had recently arrived looked on with interest as her expression changed, along with the look within her eyes. Her gaze raised and connected with the forest ahead of her, where one of her enemy currently remained hidden. Deidara returned the gaze, even though he knew for a fact that she wouldn't be able to see it. Excitement began to build within him the moment he met her gaze, being able to zoom in with his scope to get a better view. That raw temper reflected within her gaze reminded him of a deadly but beautiful explosion, and he already deemed this enemy worthy of his art. But he knew better - she had to return alive.

"Come out. I'm certain that you all know that I know you're there." She stated in a voice as soft and rich as chocolate, yet sharp and poisonous as venom. It was an intriguing tone, one that they knew they would all continue to hear after they completed their mission.

"Very well." A cold, emotionally constipated voice drawled from a disturbingly close distance behind her. Her reaction was quick, so much that it surprised him as his half-closed lids widened a fraction while he watched as the kunoichi's left food slid across the ground. Twisting her body and thrusting a leather clad fist aimed with deadly precision towards his torso, able to shatter every bone and most likely burst through the cavity itself..

.. If it had made contact.

Her eyes widened once she noticed something binding- no.. _Controlling _her. Her mind ran in circles, attempting to think of what could have happened - until finally, somebody answered her. "Do you not know of puppet mastery? Shame.. Considering now you're under my control."

She heard rustling.. The dull sound of footfall.. And that's when she realized that she was far outnumbered. Her left eye twitched as her nostrils flared, beginning to grit her teeth. Infuriating. She was no match for all of them in the start!

"Tch. We all were sent out to get a pink haired bitch? I mean she's hot and all, but seriously." Came a cocky reply - and she saw red. The others looked on curiously, even Sasori who was standing in front of her as her face became shadowed by her pink bangs.

Then something surprising happened...

She broke out of Sasori's strings.

"Don't underestimate me!" Bellowed said 'pink haired bitch' as a chakra ladled fist hit the ground solidly. The Akatsuki jumped away, surprised at the sudden attack as debris from the hit spewed everywhere, along with a thick cloud of dust shadowing her from their sight. Once the cloud settled and the Akatsuki peered at the _empty _crater, the reactions were all different.

"Shit! She's gone!" Once again stating the obvious, magenta eyes whipped around, along with the other Akatsuki members. Where could the little vixen be-?

"Funny.. I thought I recognized those cloaks." They turned around, staring directly at the woman. The member closest to her, which happened to be Kakuzu, scowled. They all knew it once they seen it.. A clone. The real one could be anywhere by then. But, Itachi was beginning to get impatient.. Her little tricks have caused them enough time. Appearing before the clone in a blur, he caught her in his Mangekyou Sharingan as the three tomoe swirled. The clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke, as an ear shattering scream was heard not to far away.

Rapidly, they made their way over to her location. And there she was, kneeling on the ground and panting heavily, sweat beads rolling down her forehead. Sasori calmly approached her and stabbed her with a needle, injecting the serum within her as she fell into unconsciousness instantly. They wasted no time as Deidara created one of his clay birds, expanding it and grasping the unconscious girl, jumping on the bird, and taking to the skies. The others relayed on jumping from tree-to-tree, rushing back to the hideout.

The girl was troublesome.. But they all agreed that she would be a good advantage to their organization.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Base, Sakura POV<strong>

"She should be waking up by now.."

"Why the fuck isn't the bitch awake, puppet?"

"Relax.. If you paid more attention, you would realize that she's beginning to stir."

She could hear them, but just barely. The voices began to get clearer as she began to gain a better grip of consciousness, enough that she could single out particular voices and put a face to them.. Especially the cold, flat one that belonged to the male who had almost caught her with his jutsu.

Wait... _What?_

She whipped up, unconsciously headbutting the figure leaning over her. Dropping back down onto what she assumed was the ground, she raised a pale hand to her throbbing forehead and furrowed her eyebrows, groaning lightly. She heard a line of cusses from the other, as she cracked open her eyelids, her eyes beginning to adjust to the new light. "Oh, Kami.." She gasped to herself once noticing who was currently standing around her.. The infamous Akatsuki.

"I see you have awoken, young Kunoichi.. I've got a proposition to make you.."

She was screwed.

"Join the Akatsuki, or else your Kyuubi friend will pay the price for it."

She was_ so _very screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey there. I was planning on making this around 6-8000 words, but I was rushed. You guys wanted an early-ish update? Here it is!

But remember.. Great things take time.~

**R E V I E W!**


End file.
